


Status: Illegal

by enkelimagnus



Series: SH WLW fic bingo [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Space, Authoritarian Government, Bounty Hunter Alec Lightwood, Bounty Hunter Isabelle Lightwood, Canon-Typical Violence, Discrimination, F/F, Fugitive Clary Fray, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rebellion, Slavery, Somewhat Inspired by Killjoys, Tags will be updated with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: On yet another night where Isabelle Lightwood, bounty hunter Owned by the Clave, can be found in The Rec, Magnus Bane’s bar in Old Town Idris, she meets Clary Fray, a mysterious fugitive taking refuge in the rather ordinary establishment.Sparks fly between them, and they start off on the wrong foot, but Clary challenges her views of the world and the people around her. The fact that the redhead is very attractive doesn’t hurt either. A bomb is dropped when it’s revealed that Magnus holds many more secrets than both Izzy and Alec, his boyfriend and Izzy’s brother, know.Can they ignore the revelation that someone very close to them works to oppose the Clave and keep working towards  buying their own personal freedom?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> This fic will deal with slavery (not racism-based slavery), have some heavy discrimination and has an authoritarian government.  
Please be safe! 
> 
> Here's the Spotify Companion Playlist (please turn off your shuffle for best reading/listening experience)
> 
> This fic was written for the Shadowhunters WLW Fic Bingo, team Red, Prompt: Space AU

Izzy knocked back the glass full of cheap whiskey, and put it back down on the counter. Around her, the usual patrons were chatting, some were dancing drunkenly with the ladies employed by the owners to keep people who liked women interested. 

The first few times she’d come here, she’d felt dirty about it. It had been a weird, seedy secret, and she’d refused to tell anyone, even her brother and partner, where she went to drink, sleep with someone, and forget the work and the situation. 

One day, Alec had followed her. He’d ended up falling irrepressibly in love with the owner, a Warlock man called Magnus. Now, they didn’t keep their outings to the Rec private. Alec came there to see Magnus, and Izzy came there to drink. 

The Rec was one of the few places where people didn’t stare at the earring that dangled under her left ear. She was grateful for that. She hated the looks when people realized she was Owned. 

The earring was composed of a round part, fastened to her ear, and a tear-shaped, four-inch long dangling part. Both were made of a screen that could be made to display any symbol or color. Those who wore the earring were Owned. The earring’s purpose was to display their owner’s crest. 

The only way to take it off would be to cut off her ear. And even if she did that, there would still be the chip, in the left side of her throat. 

She waved at Magnus for another glass full of whiskey. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, grabbing the bottle and filling the glass again.

“Drinking alone?” Magnus asked. She shot a look at him. There was some bright lavender purple crayon under his eyes, and he’d drawn a line in black paint down his lower lip and down his chin. As usual, the colors of his makeup matched his clothing. He wore fitted black pants, shirt and vest, the latter shining with light purple accents when the light hit the patterns correctly. 

Izzy nodded. “Alec’s on a mission. Solo. He’s taken a bunch of extra warrants lately.” She said, looking at Magnus pointedly. “It’s like he’s trying to get a bunch of money together.”

Magnus shrugged. “He didn’t tell me about it. He’s a secretive man, your brother. Even to me.” He hummed, leaning his hip against the side of the bar, and watching her intently. “Where are you at? In your own quest to save up enough money to buy your freedom?” 

Izzy licked her lips, looking back right in the man’s golden eyes for a few moments, before she took a sip of her drink. “Not close enough. But I won’t be taking all the warrants I can and exhausting myself.” 

Magnus huffed a chuckle and nodded. “Well. In any case. The next rounds are on me.” He reached to cup her chin. “Don’t get yourself in too much of a situation. If you end up in a fight, I _ am _gonna kick your ass.” 

Izzy nodded, a smile on her lips. “I’ll probably let you, Magnus.” 

The man let go of her chin and walked away, going to another awaiting customer. She heard him purr a ‘what will it be for you, gorgeous’, and smiled. She liked Magnus. He was fun. And he loved Alec maybe as much as she loved him. 

Izzy shifted on the high stool she was sitting on, and let herself relax a little. She was still wearing her usual work clothes, boots, tight navy blue uniform, the holster with her phaser strapped to her thigh. She was comfortable in those. She only ever changed for specific missions. 

A red-skinned EverArk settled on a stool next to her and she nodded at them. Upon closer inspection, Izzy found they had the white markings that indicated they were a male. Interesting. She smiled at him. 

Music played loudly in the background, and Izzy found herself bobbing her head to the rhythm regularly. The EverArk ordered another drink for her. It was not her favorite, but it would do. She thanked him, and started drinking the gift she’d been given. It was very sweet, so sweet she had to swallow a wince. 

EverArks always liked sweet drinks. She could never understand why. She still pretended she loved it though. It had been a while since the last time she’d had sex with an EverArk. They were surprisingly strong for their thin and brittle appearance. 

She sipped on the sweet drink again, and tried to ignore the sweetness that seemed to completely burn her palate. The EverArk was still watching her. She could see the long red members that grew out of his scalp moving slightly with interest as she shifted. 

“So what’s your name?” The EverArk asked. 

“Izzy,” she replied. “Yours?” 

“Resssin.” 

Izzy almost wondered if she’d had sex with him before before she remembered that Resssin was one of the most common names in the EverArk culture. She’d personally met around eleven Ressins in her life. Twelve, if you counted this one. 

“What do you do with that big phaser, Izzy?” 

“I’m a bounty hunter. I work for the SHA.” She hummed, licking her lips and tasting more of the sweet cocktail. 

“The Shadow Hunting Agency. Quite prestigious, for an Owned human girl.” 

Izzy had a bit of a sigh. It always came back to the earring. “Whether I’m Owned or not is none of your business. They won’t care if you sample the merchandise.” 

The EverArk pursed his lips. “I do care. I don’t fuck Owned ones, no matter how round and pretty they are. Next time, wear your hair up so people don’t think they’ve got themselves a good Free girl when you’re actually far from that.” He hissed, and stood up, walking away from her. 

“Fuck off, asshole!” Izzy shouted after him, and went back to the whiskey she still had. “Magnus!” She called. “Another one!”

She hated wearing her hair up. With her hair down, dark and thick, she could conceal the earring as much as possible, and sometimes pass for a free woman. 

Magnus walked back towards her and gave her another glass. “Asshole?” 

“Got offended I didn’t show off my earring. Probably think he wasted a drink on me.” Izzy shrugged. “I’m tired. Do you still have rooms downstairs?” 

Magnus nodded. “Yeah. You can crash here until Alec comes back with the ship, if you want.” He said, loudly because of the music that pulsed around them. “And Izzy? You’re far from a waste. Don’t listen to assholes.” 

“Easy to say. You’re not the one with the glowing white earring.” 

Magnus sighed and leaned forward. “Look at my left ear.” He said softly. She obeyed. 

In the middle of the lobe, there was a very clear puncture mark, and a star-shaped scar around it. The same kind of scarring Izzy saw on freed people. Magnus had been Owned as well. 

“Half of the people around here were once Owned, either by some wealthy ass-hat, or by the Clave themselves. Whoever thinks you’re worth less because of that earring doesn’t understand life in this part of the city. The EverArk probably came here wanting a thrill, and realized what he wanted was someone from the other side of the Wall.” 

Izzy moved back, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

Magnus chuckled. “It’s not something I often advertise.” He explained. “You’re a great person, Izzy. And you’re beautiful. Being Owned does not change that.” 

Izzy sighed softly. “Thank you. It means a lot.” 

Magnus hummed. “I trust you and Alec will free yourselves. You’re smart, and you’re skilled, and you will get the money, but just do not feel lesser. They do not deserve your self-hatred.” He whispered. 

The door of the bar was suddenly shoved open. It banged throughout the room. The laughter and chats died. Magnus tensed. Izzy tensed. Everyone looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Soldiers walked into the room. 

Clave soldiers. They were covered in black from head to toe. They shouted “Papers! ID! Everyone.” Izzy stood still. She didn’t have either of those. 

Magnus reached for his papers in his pocket. Izzy watched him from the corner of her eyes, standing as still as she possibly could. The soldiers went to every person. No one could run. 

“We got an illegal!” One of them shouted and two soldiers walked towards the Seelie man, who begged and screamed and struggled but was arrested, chained, and sedated. They dragged him out of the bar. Whether or not the man was actually without papers wasn’t the point. He didn’t have them on him. 

One of the soldiers reached the bar and started going through the people that sat there. One of them walked behind the bar to Magnus. He grabbed the papers out of his hands and looked over them. “Magnus Bane. Freed. Warlock. Man. Is this your establishment?” 

“Yes.”

“Are there other levels?” 

“Two. Downstairs,” Magnus said. 

The soldier called for others and started walking down the stairs. Izzy had not been controlled. That was unusual. She was finally moving and turning around when she was suddenly face to face with a soldier. 

Without asking, he grabbed her hair and pulled it out of the way, revealing her earring. “One Owned here, bring the reader.” He called out, and kept a grip on her hair, forcing her neck into a strained position and keeping her there forcefully. The man with the reader walked away from another Owned and towards her. He held the scanner to her throat. 

_ Lightwood, _  
_Isabelle, _  
_#69AZ87 _  
_Property of the Clave_  
_Assigned to the SHA  
_ _Status: Legal _

“All good,” the man with the scanner said. The one who held her hair let go of her and took a step back. He didn’t apologize. They never did. 

Izzy looked down. She stayed there with her head down and the headache that was forming, until they walked out of the downstairs area with another person. She didn’t watch them take them away. She only breathed again when the door slammed shut, and it was obvious they were gone. 

The music still resounded in the complete silence. Izzy looked up towards Magnus. He wasn’t smiling anymore. 

“What was that about? Controls never happen around here,” Izzy asked, when the chatter started to come back tentatively to the bar. 

“They have a fugitive.”

“A Clave fugitive? That’s impossible. Free or Owned?” she frowned. 

“Free.” 

Izzy decided that she didn’t need to know more. She was too tired anyway. She finished her drink and nodded at him. “I’ll take the room. I need to crash.” 

Magnus took out a key with a little keyring with the number 6 written on it and threw it her way. “We’ll see later for payment.” 

“You love me too much to make me pay,” Izzy called behind her as she started walking towards the staircase that led downstairs. 

“I love money more than you!” Magnus replied. 

She flipped him off lovingly before making her way downstairs. The stairs were relatively clean, and so was the corridor. Her room was on the -1 floor, and the door’s black paint was fraying slightly. She turned the knob and got in, closing and locking the door behind her. 

The rooms were clean, for this kind of establishment. The bed could fit two to three people, the walls were bare, and the rest of the furniture rather sparse, but it was clean. She sighed softly, and undid her holster. 

Izzy could hear someone showering in another room, as well as some screams of pleasure. The small, unframed mirror showed her her own face. She looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes, her lipstick was gone, and her hair was starting to be a little less voluminous and a little greasier. 

She grabbed a hair tie and pushed her hands through her hair to gather them in a ponytail. The earring seemed to glow brighter. She sighed softly and looked away. She should have gotten used to it, but it seemed to never happen. She laid down on the bed, still fully clothed, her phaser underneath the single pillow. 

Izzy wondered what had happened to Magnus. How had he gotten Owned? How had he freed himself? Buying yourself out, or being freed by owners were the most common ways of becoming Freed, but Izzy had heard of a few that had managed to cut their earrings and extract their chips. 

Izzy knew she would never be freed by her owner. She was owned by the Clave. The Clave didn’t have limited resources. The Clave didn’t have an emotional connection to her that would push them to free her. Her freedom would come only by her own hands. She would have to save money until she could match the unknown number the Clave asked for her. 

She loathed them. The Clave had never been an organization she held in her heart, but since her parents’ death in the coup and her brother’s and her sudden change of freedom status, she just loathed them. 

Izzy shifted on the bed, and closed her eyes. The woman in the next room did not stop screaming out indistinctive noises. She might not be able to fall asleep, if it continued like this. 

Somehow, she did fall asleep. 

Izzy was woken up by the noise of scuffling of feet and a door opening and closing violently. She stood up immediately, sensing a presence in the room. There was a cloaked shape on the floor. The shape was a person. Izzy stood up grabbing her phaser and pointing it at the person. 

“Hands in the air,” Izzy ordered, voice loud. “Who the hell are you?” 

The person seemed to struggle to put their hands up. Their hands were covered by gloves. They hushed her. “Please, don’t make any noise, I’m not supposed to be here.” They urged and Izzy frowned. 

Izzy shook her head. “I asked you for your name.” She replied, keeping the phaser where she assumed the person’s head was. Cloaks could hide non-human anatomy, so she wasn’t exactly sure. “I am the one occupying this room, if you’re not supposed to be here, you should go to your own room.” She replied coldly. 

“You don’t understand,” the person pleaded, getting back to their feet. “I’m in hiding.” They turned around to look at the door, before turning back to Izzy, something frantic in the way they moved. 

The figure was rather small and even with the cloak on, Izzy could tell they were on the skinny side. Were they the fugitive Magnus had talked about? But why would Magnus be helping a Clave fugitive hide? Magnus always tried to stay out of trouble. 

Izzy shook her head. “Take off your hood. I want to see your face.” 

The person seemed to hesitate before they took off their hood. They had red hair, mid-length, messy and wavy. Izzy settled on their hazel eyes. They seemed human. Izzy wondered if she’d seen them before. 

“Please, just… don’t tell anyone I’m here,” the human asked, looking at Izzy pleadingly. Their eyes seemed a bit bloodshot now that Izzy could see them more, and they were quite pale. “Is the door locked?” 

Izzy sighed. She kept her phaser firmly aimed at the human before grabbing her key and slowly working her way around her. She reached the door and locked it, and put the key in one of her pockets. 

“Here. I locked the door,” she said, pushing on the knob to show that it wasn’t opening. “Now, your turn. Who are you?” 

The person sighed. They started moving, and Izzy shook her head. “None of that.” She hissed. 

She didn’t trust this person. She didn’t know who they were and if they were the Clave fugitive, they could get Izzy into some very serious trouble. She did not want to be around Clave officials more than she had to. If they found her in the company of the fugitive, she would probably be taken to Alicante HQ and questioned about her involvement. Izzy shuddered. 

“If you don’t answer my questions, I’m going to kick you out of this room. I don’t care who you’re hiding from, I’m not getting myself in trouble,” Izzy explained, voice firm. 

The person sighed. They kept their hands up in the air, looking around the room quickly as if to make sure they were alone. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m not keeping someone under the bed,” Izzy rolled her eyes. “Come on now. You got some explaining to do.” 

The person swallowed visibly before nodding. “Clary Fray. Free. Human. Woman,” she explained. “Happy now?” 

Clary Fray. That wasn’t a name she knew. Izzy nodded briefly. The woman seemed to relax at her nod. There was something about her Izzy didn’t know how to place. She was familiar. But she didn’t know any Clary Frays. There was no way she knew her. 

“Are you armed, Fray?” Izzy asked. 

“Two knives and an electrosword,” the woman replied. 

Electrosword? That was a rather expensive weapon. That just added to the pile of strange things about her that Izzy was starting to compile. What kind of fugitive, even a Free human woman, could get their hands on an electrosword? 

“Unarm yourself,” Izzy ordered. She saw the woman start to talk to contradict her. “Nothing will happen to you here, I have my phaser, the door is locked, and the Clave soldiers already controlled the bar.”

Clary Fray seemed to relax a little and slowly reached down to her belt. She slid the electrosword out and threw it on the bed, and grabbed the two knives out of their sheaths as well. Once that was done, Izzy breathed a little easier. 

“So you’re the Clave fugitive they’re searching for,” she said, putting her phaser back in its holster, and putting the holster on again. “I’m curious.” 

Fray nodded, moving to go sit on a chair. “That’s me. Sorry they controlled you because of me.” 

Izzy shook her head. “It’s fine. We’re all relatively used to it. This part of the city is often raided by Clave soldiers wanting to fill some quotas.” She explained. She reached up and undid her ponytail. Fray had already seen the earring anyway, but she still didn’t feel comfortable having it on full display. 

“I had no idea.” 

Izzy pursed her lips. “You’re from the other side of the Wall,” she commented. 

Yet another reason not to trust her. Clave fugitive, Free woman, with a familiar face, living in New Town, with a goddamn electrosword. Izzy had never even wielded one of those. She’d touched one before, at the beginning of her work with SHA, the weapon of one of her bounties, but it had been snatched from her hand immediately. _ That’s not a weapon for you. _

“Don’t hold it against me?” Fray asked, her voice going a bit high with the question. 

Izzy huffed. Of course she was going to hold it against her. New Town people just had no clue. She sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her. 

“So how did you end up in my room?” 

Fray sighed, licking her lips. “I knew I could get some help from Magnus, so I came here and he grabbed me, ushered my downstairs and basically threw me into the first room he found after telling me he’d come later.” 

“Why the Hell would Magnus get involved with someone like you?” Izzy blurted out, looking at her. “He hates Clave people, and he hates New Town Clave officials even more.” 

“First, I wasn’t an official,” Fray pointed out, standing up to pace a little. “Second, Magnus Bane is the one person anyone in the know would go to to reach the Rebellion. Don’t think I don’t know that fact just because I’m from New Town.”

Izzy opened her mouth and closed it again. Magnus Bane? Rebellion? She felt like her brain was running on empty suddenly. She felt like she couldn’t understand a word of what the woman was saying. 

Magnus Bane stayed as far from the Clave and from any type of political action as possible. He disliked having Clave people in his bar, but he rarely kicked them out. He was just someone who never wanted to get into trouble. 

Maybe she’d been wrong all this time. Maybe under the “head down and don’t make waves” exterior, Magnus was actually much more rebellious than she’d thought. Did Alec know about this? Or had Magnus really kept them all in the dark for months? 

“You didn’t know?” Fray asked after a moment and Izzy shook her head. 

“Of course I knew. Don’t be silly. Magnus is a good friend of mine.” She snapped, and stood up. “In any case, I guess you better wait for him here.”

Izzy grabbed the key out of her pocket, unlocked the door and threw it back over to the woman. “I’ll be upstairs.” She said, and walked out of the room. 

She made her way quickly up the stairs and into the main part of the bar, that was starting to become less and less full. Magnus was standing behind the counter, washing some glasses and humming under his breath the song that was playing on the speakers. 

Izzy walked briskly towards him, getting behind the counter as well and grabbing his arm. “I need to talk to you.” 

Magnus turned, smiling at her. “Something wrong with the room?” 

“Yeah, Magnus. It has a Clave fugitive in it, and said fugitive just told me you worked with the fucking Rebellion.” Izzy hissed, not talking too loud. She didn’t want trouble. 

Magnus lost his smile immediately. “I’m guessing you want some explanations?” he asked, something somber in his eyes. 

“Damn right.”

Magnus waved over at the other bartender to take over the bar and led Izzy gently towards his office. Izzy had never been in that part of the bar. 

The room was a bit small and cramped, with a washed up couch in the corner, a small desk with stacks of papers and a knock-off _ HalO _ tablet, bookshelves filled to the brim and a coat rack that seemed to want to fall down under the wait of the clothing that hung on it. 

Magnus closed the door behind her and leaned against the desk, sitting on the side of it. “Where do you want to start?” 

Izzy licked her lips. “I don’t know. Does Alec know? How many other things are you hiding from us?”

“I’m not hiding anything from you, Izzy. I’m just not disclosing information that you do not need to know.” Magnus replied, crossing his arms. “And as for the other question, no. Alec doesn’t know.” 

Izzy closed her fist and took a deep breath. “So you’re keeping him in the dark too. Good to know it’s not just your friends.” 

Magnus sighed. “You make it seem as if it’s an easy decision. Neither Alec nor I can afford too much issues with the authorities, so I thought maybe keeping you and him away from the incredibly dangerous stuff I do.” 

Izzy shook her head. “I can’t believe this. From you, of all people. I trust you, Magnus. At least I did before I learned that there’s a lot I don’t know about you. This, you being Freed…”

Magnus stood up. “I apologize for not telling everyone my rather painful life story, Isabelle.” He replied icily. “As for the Rebellion, I made the choice to keep you in the dark so I could protect you. Alec’s safety, your safety, those are important to me. And of course, the less people that know about what goes on when I’m not at the bar, the better.” 

“And how does allowing a Clave fugitive to stay here make anyone safer?” Izzy snapped. “A Clave fugitive from New Town, with a fucking electrosword! That screams high-level Clave official!”

Izzy couldn’t help the wave of betrayal and anger that was washing over her. She knew it was selfish to expect that Magnus would have told her everything important about his life. He was allowed to be secretive, the same way Alec was to most people. He was allowed to want to keep the dirty parts of his past to himself. Being Freed meant having been Owned, and that came with its own load of prejudice, and she got that Magnus, a business owner, would keep that under wraps.

“I like you, Izzy. But we’re not close enough that I share every detail of my life and activities with you,” Magnus said, a bit softer. “I am helping Clary because it’s my role in the community, in the Rebellion. I act as a point of contact, I act as a broker, or an intermediary, between people who wish to escape the Clave’s influence, and the smugglers that work with the Rebellion.” 

“But she…” _ She’s a Clave official. She can’t be trusted. She has a fucking electrosword. _

Magnus looked at her. “I don’t care who she is, or was, or why she’s running. I don’t judge, and I don’t ask questions. Clary wants to escape the Clave. I’m helping her do just that. You don’t get a say in this, Izzy. This is my life. And by keeping Alec and you out of it, I’m protecting you.” 

Izzy closed her mouth. He was right, and she knew it. She was still mad though. She was mad that she’d been mistaken about the nature of their friendship. 

“Did Alec know about you being Freed?” She asked quietly. 

“Yes. He did not tell you because it was not his story to tell,” Magnus replied, smiling a little at her. “I’m sorry, Izzy. But I promise I’m not keeping you in the dark because I just feel like it. You’ll learn more with time.” 

So that was it then. A promise that she would learn things later, probably as she leveled up in friendship level. Magnus’ words seemed final and he watched her with a look that discouraged her from asking more. He’d already told her that he didn’t ask questions about where the people he helped came from. If she wanted information about Clary Fray, she’d have to get them herself. 

Izzy nodded and turned around. She walked towards the door and pushed it open. The bar was almost deserted now. It was the early morning. She sighed a little, feeling the exhaustion again. 

The door of the bar opened suddenly and she was startled. For a second, she thought that the Clave soldiers were back. It was only Alec though, tall and tired and walking home with some blood on his shoes. Kill warrants, she guessed. They rarely took those. They paid the best, especially when you took them as a solo mission. Alec was really pushing for money. 

Alec had a soft smile at her. The earring looked strange on him. It didn’t suit him. It didn’t suit Izzy either, but it suited Alec even less. He came closer and engulfed her in a hug. She hugged him back. He smelled like the ship and sweat. 

“You’re still awake?” Alec asked. 

Izzy hesitated. She wanted to tell him about the woman in the room, about Magnus and the Rebellion but… Magnus was right. It was a dangerous secret. A secret she didn’t want Alec to have to bear too, not right now when it was so obvious he was struggling. 

“Yes. I don’t sleep well outside of the ship,” she lied, and let go of him. “You look exhausted.” 

Alec sighed. “This warrant wasn’t the easiest.” 

“You could have asked for my help, you know?” Izzy whispered. 

He shook his head. “It was a solo mission. Asking you to come and help would have made us lose money.” He explained, and kissed her forehead. “I’m gonna go get Magnus and go to bed. You should do the same.” 

“Is she parked where she usually is?” Izzy would prefer going to sleep in the ship rather than having to share a room with the fugitive woman. 

“She is, but she’s dirty as hell. You should sleep here.” Alec shrugged. “Magnus will give you a room.” 

Izzy bit her lip. “I already have one.” 

“Goodnight then,” Alec smiled, unaware of his sister’s annoyance. He gently tapped her shoulder before walking to the office and opening the door. Izzy heard him say ‘hey, baby’ in the soft voice he used only for Magnus, and heard Magnus’ enthusiastic reply. 

As she walked past the office door, she caught a glance of the two of them, Magnus sitting on his desk, legs wrapped around Alec’s waist, as Alec’s hands roamed over his body and they exchanged passionate kisses. 

Izzy rolled her eyes at them and walked downstairs, back to the room. She turned the knob but it was locked. Of course it was. She rolled her eyes again and knocked. 

“It’s me. The one you woke up?” She called out, trying to be as quiet as possible but still be heard. After a few moments, the door opened. Izzy pushed past the woman and sighed softly. They would have to share a bed. 

Clary Fray had taken off her cloak and taken a shower, her red hair was damp and looked darker. She stood next to the door, having locked it again, and watched Izzy curiously.

“‘I’m still wondering what your name is,” she said. “You forgot to introduce yourself earlier.” 

“I didn’t forget,” Izzy replied. She hadn’t wanted her to know her name then. She still didn’t want to tell her, but if Fray was going to stick around for longer, she was going to have to introduce herself eventually. 

“All I know is that you’re Owned. And you seem human.”

Izzy ground her teeth. Of course, the freedom status was the first thing people learned about her. Fucking earring. She hated that thing every day more and more. 

“Too bad you don’t have a scanner on you. You’d have just read my chip,” Izzy mocked. “Unless you took it with you from New Town, along with your electrosword.” 

Fray shrugged. “It’s a rather common feature on our _ HalO _s.” 

Izzy raised an eyebrow. So New Towners _ did _have a common way to read chips of random Owned. She pursed her lips, going to lay down on the bed. It was still very comfortable. “So what? You just walk up to someone with an earring and check them?” 

“Basically. That way you know if they belong where they are, and you know their owners if you want to buy them from them.” 

The casualty with which she talked about Owned people like Izzy, about buying them from their owners and passing them from hand to hand made Izzy want to puke. 

“I could check yours now if you wanted me to.” Fray’s voice was chillingly innocent. 

“Why the FUCK would I want you to read my fucking chip, Fray?” Izzy snapped. “I’m still a fucking person, you just can ask me what you want to know.” 

Fray seemed to think about that. “What if you don’t answer my questions?” 

“Then you stay out of my fucking personal life.” Izzy replied. Clary Fray acted like she’d never been told that she shouldn't just read chips. It was obvious to Izzy that she’d spent her life surrounded by people who didn't really see the point in respecting Owned people's wishes and privacy. 

The other woman became silent. Izzy shot a glance at her. She was attractive, for a New Towner. Usually, they were a little too… _ pristine _ for Izzy’s taste, as if they were just coming out of a box. Doll-like, almost inhuman, with perfect hair and perfect clothing. 

Izzy remembered she used to be that way. She had perfect hair, straightened by her mother’s Owned, perfect clothing. Her nails were manicured, her makeup on point, her lips shiny. She stood straight, barely ever smiled, and when she did, she didn’t show teeth. She’d hated it, and had wished for more freedom. 

Now that she thought about who she used to be, Izzy wanted to laugh at herself. She’d had no idea what it was like not to be free. She’d had no idea what people around her went through, and she hated that she’d been just like the woman that sat on the chair across the room, unaware of the feelings and anger of the Owned that surrounded her. 

Izzy sat up on the bed, crossing her legs. “I know you’re used to doing what you want with Owned,” Izzy said, calmer now that she remembered that the other woman wasn’t as far from her as she initially felt. “You need to understand that the world outside of New Town doesn’t work that way.” 

“How do you know what I’m used to doing?” Clary Fray replied, something a little more aggressive in her voice. 

“Because my birth name is Isabelle Lightwood, and I was born in New Town.” 

Izzy felt the energy shift as Clary opened her mouth to say something, and closed it again. She could see the woman trying to search for words, search for something to say. 

“You’re going to offer me condoleances, and I will accept them, and then you’re going to stop thinking of me as Owned, you’re going to think of me as a New Towner,” Izzy explained. “I don’t want you to do that. I may have been one, but I’m not anymore, and I have no desire to go back.” 

“Why?” The woman asked. There was curiosity in her tone, more than anything. 

“Why are you running from the Clave?” Izzy countered. She was using the question both rhetorically and as a way to maybe get some information from the woman. Her circumstances were still mysterious. 

Clary Fray swallowed and shifted. She was as thin as Izzy had guessed when they had first met, but there was a definite strength in her body. She was strong. Strong enough to wield an electrosword and two knives, Izzy reminded herself. 

“I thought that there would be no questions asked.” 

Izzy had a small chuckle. “Oh, that’s Magnus, not me. You’re gonna have to share a bed with me tonight, so unless you want to sleep on the floor without any of your weapons, I need to know if you’re going to murder me in my sleep.” 

The woman grew silent. She licked her lips, her eyes going around the room, focusing on anything but Izzy. Izzy sighed. “You killed someone.” 

Clary shifted again, obviously uncomfortable. “A few days ago, there was an explosion in the Circle Council Room,” she said. “That may have been me.” 

Izzy opened her mouth. This tiny woman with such innocent eyes, who seemed to beg not to be given to the authorities, was responsible for one of the biggest terrorist attacks in the Clave’s recent history. 

“That killed half of Valentine Morgenstern’s Council,” Izzy muttered. 

Clary shrugged. “They had it coming.” Her following smile was far from innocent.

_ Holy Shit _. That woman was not what Izzy had expected. 

“I guess I can’t promise you that I am not a murderer,” she added, and Izzy’s brain was still trying to deal with the thing she’d just learned. 

There had been too much new information today. It was just too much for her brain to deal with, this added to the rest of the revelations about the people that lived around her. She couldn’t deal with all of that in such little time. 

“I think I need to go to bed,” Izzy muttered. 

Clary stood up, and took off her shoes. She was slightly smaller without the heels, but not that much. Izzy watched her grab her cloak and walk towards the side of the bed that Izzy was not occupying. Izzy blinked, watching her. 

The woman laid down by her side, and used the cloak as a blanket. “That way you get to sleep in the sheets, and you’re not afraid I’m going to cuddle you to death during the night,” Clary said. 

Izzy sighed and kicked off her shoes, took off her holster and slid the phaser under the pillow again. She slid herself in between the sheets, still fully clothed, and shifted until she got into a comfortable position. She laid down, closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. 

Clary started to snore soon after. Izzy needed more time to fall asleep. After all, she had a very attractive terrorist in bed with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a fight scene and some of the same themes of chapter 1. This chapter also has some sexual content. 
> 
> I was asked to credit a mysterious dark stranger for the information on Alec's aiming eye/where the contact lens would be. So here we go. Thanks to a mysterious dark stranger for the information!

_ “Welcome on board, Izzy, Alec.” _

“Good morning Tessa!” They both replied in unison as they walked into the cargo of their ship. 

Izzy knew that Alec and Magnus had been up early in the morning before to clean it, which made her slightly anxious as to exactly what had been in her brother’s warrant. She didn’t like when he took dangerous warrants. She didn’t want him to disappear as well. 

The ship was relatively small. Designed for a team of 3, it left for a lot of extra space to the two siblings. They each had their own rooms, with the extra room left empty for important passengers or friends. There was an extra bed in the small medical bay, and cots could be arranged in the cargo hold, as well as in the cockpit. Fortunately, they’d never had to come to this. 

It was the place that Izzy considered her home, despite the fact that it was just a ship. She slept there almost every night, even when Alec slept in Magnus’ bed. There was something comforting to her about this place. It was theirs, and it would never be taken away. The Clave did not have ownership over what they had. 

Alec left her to go directly to the cockpit, while she stopped by her room to change and shower. She selected dark leathery pants and a black tank top, something she knew she would feel good in. 

She slipped out of her clothing from the day before and put her hair up in a ponytail, and stepped into the shower cabin. She selected a simple shower and her usual body wash on the panel and sighed happily as the hot water hit her. 

She’d been tense lately, she realized as the hot spray massaged her back. It was probably due to the fact that the Rec was now abhorring a terrorist, fugitive from the Clave, who was actively hunted by the Clave forces. 

Clary was interesting, and she was attractive, two things that didn’t negate the fact that she was a danger to everyone that stepped into the Rec, and something that could cost Alec and Izzy a lot. Thankfully, she seemed to understand that she had nothing to do in the main room of the bar when it was open. 

Izzy stepped out of the shower rather quickly, and checked the levels of body wash and other cosmetics products on the monitor. They needed to go do some shopping. She got dressed, sliding on the pants over some shorts, a black bra under the tank top, and grabbed a blue jacket she’d put on later. She re-attached her holster to her thigh and added a knife to her boot. 

“We need to get to the Supplier soon,” she called as she walked into the cockpit. While she showered, Alec had taken off. “We’re low on cosmetics.” 

“And on fuel as well,” Alec nodded. “We can do that after the warrant, before coming home. We’ll just have to keep an eye on how much they are filling her up.” 

He sat at the pilot’s seat, looking serene as he always did when he flew. Alec liked flying their ship. He’d told her once that it made him feel free. That made her heart ache a little. Alec didn’t often talk about his freedom status, but when he did, it showed how utterly miserable he was. 

“Where are we on money?” Izzy asked after a moment, knowing it was why Alec didn’t want the ship to be filled up completely. 

“We’ll have enough in a couple of warrants,” Alec replied, and his voice denoted how hard he was trying not to hope. “Enough for the both of us, enough to get all of this -” he shifted his head to make the earring dangle, “-off.” 

Izzy sighed happily, sitting down onto the copilot chair and settling in it. “Good. Then we’ll finally be free.” She whispered. 

Alec slid his hand towards the space in between their chairs, and Izzy reached to take it. They exchanged a look for a moment, before looking back at the void they were crossing, the landscape of their journey to their new warrant. 

“ _ Are you going to still drive me when you’ll be free, Alec?”  _ Tessa asked in the silence. 

Izzy had a bit of a chuckle. Their ship had a bit of a preference for Alec’s driving, and Izzy understood. Alec was the one who piloted her more often. And he was also much more interested in the mechanics. Izzy did sleep here more often, and she had good conversations with the AI, and she  _ was  _ her favorite. 

Alec smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. 

“What are we going to do once we’ll be free?” Izzy asked. She’d been wondering that sometimes, but she never let her mind wander too far. She didn’t want to give herself the hope for a life that she might not get to. 

“Maybe we could leave the SHA,” Alec shrugged. “All I know is that I want to wed Magnus.” 

Izzy watched him with a smirk. “Will that be the first thing you do once they take off your earring and chip? Run to the Rec and ask to wed him?” 

Alec chuckled, looking down at his hand. “Maybe. That wouldn’t be an unusual thing to do.” 

Izzy smiled. Alec and Magnus were something else. She’d never seen two people that fit together as well as they did. There were many people in love, but they felt different to her. Maybe because she knew them personally. Alec looked happy when he was at the Rec with Magnus, much happier than when he was on a mission. 

“The SHA isn’t that bad. I know we didn’t choose it, but it gives us some freedom,” Izzy hummed. 

“It gives us some, maybe, but what will it feel like when we’ll be Freed? Maybe it will just feel like a reminder of the past,” Alec pointed out. “But it’s true that this has been our job for years now. We’re good at this, and I don’t really know what else we can be this good at.” 

“I’m not becoming a Clave soldier for anything,” she muttered. “Or an Arapheli Priestess.” 

Alec chuckled. “Really? You wouldn’t enjoy living in a sauna?” 

“I only like bathhouses occasionally, thank you very much,” she laughed. “And come on, you’d really see me as an Arapheli? Walking around repeating  _ Praise Araphel, the Star that Warms our World _ ?” She asked. 

Alec shrugged. “Maybe you would enjoy the uniforms? I heard the Temple garb shows a lot of skin,” he teased her. “And Araphelim aren’t supposed to stay chaste.” 

“Join a religious order just to bang all the priestesses? Not in my ten-year plan, Alec,” she shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, but Tessa seemed to think it was annoying because she started playing some music in a low volume over the coms, providing a nice background to their way. 

They were leaving Sham to get to another system, not far from theirs. Izzy couldn’t see the planets disappearing, since they were behind them, but she would be able to observe them as they went back. She loved the sight of the six planets and the star in the dark emptiness. 

Usually, when the ship was taking them away from Maon, she felt her worries being left behind, but not this time. Clary Fray stayed in the forefront of her mind, sitting there asking for attention that Izzy didn’t want to give. 

She didn’t know how to deal with this woman. She was glad she hadn’t had to keep sharing a bed and a room with her, because she was attractive, and it seemed that she had no qualms about being mostly naked in front of strangers. 

There was also the staggering revelation that she’d been the perpetrator of the bombing of the Clave. What Izzy had started to see in the woman’s eyes as she interacted with her in the last day was the spark of brilliance. She was lethally intelligent. And that was probably how she’d managed to do something like the Circle bombing. 

Izzy had seen the news report. The screens that were set up in the streets of Old Town Idris had shown the images over and over again, the fire and smoke coming out of the high window in the Hall of the Circle. They’d shown the families of the Circle Councilmembers, in their white clothing, still perfect and unmoving, even in mourning. Izzy had been supposed to see emotions in their eyes, but she hadn’t seen any. 

They’d shown Valentine Morgenstern, and he’d threatened to find and kill the terrorist and everyone that had ever met them. 

Izzy shuddered. That now included her. 

“So what’s it gonna be today?” She asked, shaking the morbid thoughts out of her mind. 

Alec hummed, moving his head to try and relax it. “Well, Level 3-DL. Named Heidi McKenzie. Human, woman, Free.”

Izzy grabbed her tablet and opened the warrant. “Heidi McKenzie.” She was a blonde-haired woman with something wicked in her eyes. Izzy read the information under the picture. “Several accounts of murder, conspiring to commit mass murder over a Clave-colonized planet in the J-W system.”

Alec nodded. “I’m almost surprised it’s Dead or Live, and not a Kill warrant.” 

“You wouldn’t have let me come with you if it was a Kill warrant,” Izzy replied, putting down the tablet and reaching for the bottle of water that rested on the middle console. 

“I don’t like you killing, Izzy, we’ve talked about this.” 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Yes, we have. And I still have the same thing to say. I’ve killed before, I’ll kill again, and it would be safer for you if I was on your side. Besides, I’m 26, I can take care of myself.” 

Alec sighed, closing his eyes for a second. “What’s the point in having the same argument again? In a couple of warrants, we’ll be done with this. We’ll be done with having to kill people.” 

Izzy swallowed. “I don’t believe that. The world of the Clave is made in a way that we’ll have to kill again one day. We’ve started, we can’t stop now. When we’ll drop out of the SHA, some might want to target us, as revenge for the warrants we took against them or their families.” 

Alec stayed silent for a moment. They both knew she was right, but they were both willing to take the chance. Freedom was worth killing for, they’d decided that years ago, when they’d first been given to the SHA. They’d had a choice, kill or get killed.

They’d chosen to kill. 

“It’s over, Izzy. There’s no use to us fighting about this anymore.” Alec whispered. “Soon, we’ll be free.” 

Izzy sighed and stood up, walking out of the cockpit and down the stairs to the cargo hold. There, she grabbed a pair of knives and hit play on her training playlist, turning towards the large pair of targets. She grabbed a blindfold and slid it over her eyes. That made the entire exercise more interesting. 

\-------------------

Magnus stood in the calm of an early morning in the Rec. Alec and Izzy had left at sunrise, Alec leaving a warm empty spot in Magnus’ bed. He’d woken him up for a kiss goodbye and had trusted him to go back to sleep. Magnus hadn’t gone back to sleep. He never did. 

He was not a big sleeper. There were too many things happening, too many people to watch out for, and he’d been used to short nights and small naps during the day for a long time now. Many people thought it was because of the bar, and his supposed history with nightlife. Magnus never denied that story. 

The place was still empty, so after tidying around the counter and putting everything back in place, he walked downstairs to room number 6, where Clary Fray had taken residence. 

The day before, he’d given her some Old Town-appropriate clothing. The dress she’d been wearing had been painfully obviously from New Town. New Towners had a way of dressing, expensive fabrics, simple cuts, thin and made for the comfort of warm houses. 

The dress had been dirty, but it had been a Clave official’s dress. Magnus hadn’t asked questions. He never did, but he had the feeling there was so much more to this story than he expected. Clary Fray was unpredictable. 

He knocked at the door. The door was unlocked soon after, and she let him in. “Good morning, Mister Bane.” She said with a smile. 

“Please call me Magnus. No one calls me Mister Bane,” he replied, one hand up. 

Clary Fray nodded, and moved back, holding her arms straight on her sides. There was Clave upbringing was still obvious in the way she looked at him, the stillness in her entire body and the stillness of her face. 

“Thank you for helping me,” she said softly. “I know it’s dangerous for you and the people around you.” 

Magnus had a small sigh. “I cannot ignore the Clave’s behavior towards the population,” he explained. “I’m perfectly aware of the risks, and I will never ask you to thank me for something I consider entirely normal.” 

Clary bit her lip for a moment. “I wouldn’t. If I was in your place, I wouldn’t do it.” 

“I don’t believe that. After all, you’re here.” 

“I’m here because I’m running away,” Clary replied, crossing her arms and moving from her previously still and emotionless posture. “Not because I want to fight.” 

Magnus chuckled. “In that case, you shouldn’t asked me to contact the Rebellion and help smuggle you to them. You should have asked for an escape to another system.” He pointed out, watching her with a smirk. “I get you’re lying to keep yourself safe, but it’s not good to lie to someone who already knows enough.” 

“I’m not that used to Old Town. Or to being on the run.” 

That was quite obvious. Magnus didn’t remark on that, he just went to sit down on the bed. He crossed his legs. “I contacted them. The smugglers will be here as soon as possible. In the meantime, you will be staying here, you will stay in this room as much as possible, and if you go outside, it will be during the night, and hidden. And never, ever, alone.” 

Clary nodded. “I can accept that.” 

“You do not have the choice of accepting it or not. That is it,” Magnus said simply. “I do not joke with this kind of situation.”

The young woman nodded again, staying silent this one. She watched him differently now and he could feel it. People did not know who he’d been. Magnus had been so much more than a bar owner. It was a fine profession, but his past was much more complex and much more… bloody. 

Magnus smoothed over a wrinkle in the gown he was wearing. It was a knee-length grey and blue gown with a wide piece of blue fabric wrapped around his waist tightly. Underneath, he wore black pants. It was quite comfortable. And hid a knife in the folds of the garment. Magnus had always loved a good knife.

Clary was still stuck in her rigid posture and Magnus had a little bit of a smile. “You can relax, now. You’re not with the Clave anymore.” He patted down the bed next to him. 

Clary walked over and sat down. At first, she kept her back completely straight, but she started slumping lightly. She had a small smile. “Thank you,” she said. Her voice was full of unspoken relief. 

Magnus gently patted her knee. “You can breathe. You’re going to be okay.” 

Clary sighed and nodded. She let herself fall back, laying on the bed with a happy huff. “It’s comfortable, for a cheap bar room rental.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You make it sound as if you’ve been to a lot of cheap bar room rentals.” He teased and she chuckled. 

She looked young then, like the kid she probably was. He could not resist the urge to ask that question. “How old are you?” 

“I’m 24,” she replied. 

So she was just a kid. Magnus was not much older - if he converted his age in human years - but he could feel the child spirit that wanted to desperately get out of the woman’s stoic upbringing. 

“I apologize for fucking up something between you and the woman that had the room. I could feel she was mad at you when she left. And when she came back.”

Magnus shot her a look. Clary was looking up at the ceiling. He swallowed and sighed. "You did not fuck anything up," he reassured her. "You were a catalyst, maybe, but I would have told her what I had to tell her one day. Hopefully she will keep the information to herself." 

"Are you worried she’ll rat you out?" 

Magnus chuckled. "No. Izzy is many things, but she’s not a snitch. I’m afraid she’ll tell her brother. I love him very much, dear. I do not want him to be mad at me."

Clary licked her lips. "I think he’ll be, whether she tells him now or you tell him later." 

Magnus laid down by her side, closing his eyes for a second. Yes, Alec would be mad at him, but at least he would hear the truth from Magnus himself, and not from his angry sister. That was an important difference. Izzy had some hyperbolic tendencies when she was emotional. 

"Who are they?" 

"They are bounty hunters with the Shadow Hunting Agency."

"I’ve heard of the SHA. They have deep ties with the Clave, even up to the Circle," Clary whispered. "Though I don’t know if they have them still, I think the terrorist killed the council member that dealt with the SHA." 

Magnus shot her another glance. She said those things with certainty and he didn’t doubt for a second that she was right. "You know a whole deal of things about the Circle, don’t you?" 

"My family was employed as assistants to the Councilmembers. I have personally worked with them since my 14th birthday."

"Ten years." 

"Yes. Ten years, the day of the explosion. I very much enjoyed that birthday present." 

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


Alec and Izzy walked through the streets of the coastal metropolis of the planet of Qora where Heidi McKenzie had last been spotted. Alec’s wrists were encased in the fingerless bow gloves he was wearing, his favorite ranged weapon. When he turned to check on her, Izzy could see the silvery cloud of his visor lens over his left eye. 

The streets were not very crowded for the time of day and they were both a bit annoyed about that. It was easier to hide themselves in a crowd. Right now, they really looked like two SHA agents, dressed in leather. Around them, the Qorani people wore cotton fabrics. 

“We’re not really blending in,” Izzy muttered, as people around them turned to watch them. 

Alec sighed. “Well, as long as we get the target, we’ll be fine.” He shrugged. 

Izzy hummed and steadied her grip on the handle of her phaser. She could feel the steady weight of her sword in its sheath on her back. They turned into a smaller street, and there again, the people got rarer. Izzy frowned. It was high season for tourism on Qora, and usually, the commercial streets would be full of Sham visitors or Clave officials enjoying the heat of the sun, and the sweetness of the local cuisine. 

Alec had noticed the same thing. “This city was crowded the last time we were here.” He whispered. “Something’s changed.” 

“Maybe someone was made aware of McKenzie’s threats over the community,” Izzy pointed out. 

“That sure would keep some people from coming around, but not this many.” 

He was right. Izzy swallowed. “Let’s just go to her lair.” 

They turned again into an even smaller street. The sky was obscured by long pieces of green fabric, stretched in between the building tops. It doused the street in a strange light yellow-green light, and… Stars, it looked like a bad filter on a movie from a small producing agency. Izzy did not want to be in this movie. 

“I don’t like this, Alec,” Izzy whispered. 

Just as she was saying that, a metal door banged open in front of them. Izzy felt them all immediately. The people that came through the door were not the only ones there, some had snuck up behind them as well. She shot a glance behind her and saw them, three tall people, with short hair and weapons in their hands. She heard Alec grumble a ‘fuck’ under his breath. 

Out of the open door came another three people, and behind these three was Heidi McKenzie. Her hair was just as blonde as in the picture, her eyes just as wicked, and she held her hands behind her back. 

Alec grabbed his tablet out of his pocket and held it up. “SHA agents. We have a warrant out for Heidi McKenzie. We ask that you come with no fight.” 

The woman raised an eyebrow and laughed at them. “That’s so cute. Two Owned SHAs coming to try and capture me.” She looked at them. “Really adorable.” 

“We don’t want any trouble, Heidi,” Izzy said calmly. “We just want to serve justice.” 

Heidi walked towards them, stepping in front of her goons and looking at Izzy. She looked at her from head to toe. Izzy swallowed. The woman was a bit taller than her. She was always way less muscular. Way less ready to fight. 

Heidi smiled at her and spat at her. It hit her jacket and started sliding down the leather. Izzy ground her teeth. 

“Listen, Owned girl,” Heidi said. “The SHA doesn’t serve justice. We do. We are Clave citizens. The Qorani do not belong on  _ our _ planet. You’re going to leave us alone now.”

There were a thousand things in Izzy’s head, on Izzy’s tongue, ready to be thrown back in her face. Qora was still the planet of the Qorani, and it was far from being Heidi’s. 

“Please do not push us to use force,” Izzy replied, looking back at the woman. “That would be quite unfortunate for you.” 

Heidi shrugged and took a step back. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to. You’ll already be dead.” She snapped her fingers, and in a second, the people that were surrounding Alec and Izzy attacked. 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Izzy groaned as she dodged a fist that was flying towards her face. She dropped to the ground, swatting her leg out to sweep the guy in front of her down. She grabbed her phaser in one fluid motion, the shot barely missing Heidi. 

She could register Alec’s motions at the corner of her eyes, a flurry of black leather and shining white earring, white phaser shots and the blood red of the arrows his bow-gloves shot. Her own phaser shot a hole in the second man’s face. 

She suddenly felt a flash of pain against her arm and cursed again. Blade, she guessed, wielded by someone that had gotten up. The someone had long hair and an arrow in the leg, but it didn’t seem to deter them. 

_ Devoted to their queen, huh, _ Izzy thought.

Izzy changed positions, using one hand to gather herself on the ground and sending her foot first in the person’s knee, then right into their face. There was a loud crack but she didn’t give it any more thoughts. She rolled out and got back on her feet. 

She made sure this one was dead too, with a phaser shot to the head. She ignored the pain of her arm and gathered herself, finishing another opponent rather quickly, even if he managed to punch her in the face. 

Alec was busy with the remaining goons so Izzy moved forward. This time, it was going to be a bit more fun. Heidi was just not someone Izzy enjoyed having on the face of the universe. 

Heidi was armed with a blade too, and Izzy almost rolled her eyes at how  _ typical  _ that was. Of course some Clave-obsessed supremacist would be using blades. At least it wasn’t an electrosword. 

That thought brought the image of Clary, with her red hair and her hazel eyes and the chilling quality of her smile back, and Izzy missed Heidi’s first move. The blade shot towards her and Izzy felt it slice through her jacket, top and a bit of her skin as she scrambled out of the way. 

She would have a nice horizontal scar above her left breast, but she would be fine. However, she was now quite mad. Izzy put her phaser back in its holster and slid the sword out of its sheath, the metal clashing against Heidi’s second try at killing her. 

This time, Izzy could fight back. She’d trained herself for hours. She’d made sure she knew how to fight with every weapon she could get her hands on, she’d sliced her hands open on sharp blades when she was 13, mere months after her parents’ death, when she’d realized her survival didn’t hold to much. 

Heidi sneered at her and Izzy almost rolled her eyes, pretending to surrender control to her and sliding her sword down. The blade caught right under the blonde woman’s breasts and sliced her there. Heidi howled. 

Izzy moved back, avoiding the sword in Heidi’s hand that threatened to hit her as her opponent withdrew on herself from the pain and injury.

Izzy’s chest and arm were burning, there was blood trickling from her split lip, and she was starting to get a little tired. Guess she just needed some more training. 

Heidi stumbled forward again but Izzy had the upper hand, and stabbed her sword into her heart this time. She fell to the ground. Izzy pulled her weapon out of the body and wiped it on the dead woman’s clothing. 

Alec had been injured as well, and he looked over at her, panting. He always talked about how he didn’t want her to kill. Izzy knew he meant well, but she also knew it was unavoidable. 

“So that went smoothly,” Izzy grumbled, unzipping her jacket to look at the wound. Great. Her jacket would need some stitches, and her top would need to be re-vamped to be wearable without straps, but it would be fine.

“We only need her,” he pointed out. She nodded. 

The wound on Heidi’s stomach was deeper than expected and it was starting to gush out some things that would be better left inside of the body. 

“You know, next time, we’ll just lure them into Tessa. Worst case, we’ll have to clean the cargo hold, but it’s just much better than having to carry that,” Izzy chuckled. 

“Do you want to flip a coin on who’s gonna carry it, or are you gonna pull your weight?” Alec teased. 

“Fuck off,” she rolled her eyes and closed her jacket again, and went to grab the feet. “Just take your side and let’s go.” 

Heidi’s body was much heavier than it had looked when she was still alive, Izzy noted as she and Alec carried it through the streets towards where they had parked Tessa. They should have just taken her head and left the rest behind. The warrant had requested full proof of death though, and with the tourist species on planets like Qora, you never knew whether decapitation was really lethal or not.

Thankfully for them, they weren’t that far from the ship, and were able to put down the body in a freezing bag. Izzy huffed and walked towards the med area, stretching out her back. Heidi had just been too heavy. 

She pushed open the door and walked in, opened a cabinet and looked over the boxes for the alcohol, some gauze and bandages. All the boxes were empty, and no matter how many times she looked through them, she could not find. 

“Ah fuck this,” she grumbled and walked out of the med bay. “Alec!” she screamed, “we’re out of medical supplies!” 

Alec cursed as well, loudly. “It’s fine. We’ll just ask Magnus.” 

_ That’s great, Alec, but we need to go to the Supplier.  _ Izzy didn’t reply, she just sighed and hoped they would get to the Supplier soon. This was all worrying. Alec was acting strangely and she didn’t like it. They could take more warrants if they had to, but they also needed to fill their ship with….  _ Everything.  _

Izzy closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. They had a whole flying back to do and then delivering the body to the SHA. 

She took another shower, and took care of her wounds however she could, and it wasn’t long until they were standing outside of the prison part of the SHA base, a space station just off of Maon. They quickly delivered body and warrant, checked their bank accounts to see that the money had been added and left. 

Then, it was only a few minutes until they were walking into the Rec. 

It was, as usual for this hour, packed full of various people. The music was playing, loud as ever, the dancers were dancing, and Izzy was starting to feel a headache. She loved the Rec, it was basically one of the few places she felt comfortable in in the galaxy, but right now it was too much. 

Magnus looked up as they approached the bar, and sighed softly. “Bad day?” 

“Combative warrant,” Alec replied. “Would you please have something for us?” 

Magnus hummed, caressing his fingers against one another as he thought. “I probably have some scarring helper bandages upstairs. Catarina always leaves some in the room. I’ll be right back.” He walked away, not without gently tapping Alec’s hand. 

Izzy sat down heavily on one of the tools. She needed scarring helpers now. Those were basically miracle workers, and she had two big gashes that she needed closed as soon as possible. 

Alec sat down next to her and they asked for some whiskey. The bartender served the both of them, and soon after Magnus was back. He led them upstairs, to a big room with obvious medical use. Izzy took a sip of the drink she still had in hand and started looking through what Magnus had pulled out of various furniture. 

She immediately grabbed the bandages she needed. Unfortunately, there was no rubbing alcohol to go with it. “It’s fine,” she mumbled, “I’ll just get it from the bar.” 

She walked down the stairs and into the Rec, paid for a full bottle of the strongest they had, and went back upstairs. She hesitated, in front of the door. There was this knowledge that if Alec and Magnus were left alone in a room, you should not even think of going back in, because then you would walk in on something much too intimate.

So she took a deep breath, pushed open the door, and made a beeline for the bandages. She shot them a glance. Neither of them was naked, yet, but the way Alec was holding Magnus was definitely sign that that was not gonna last. 

“Please take care of your wounds before you do anything,” she pointed out. 

Magnus smiled. “Don’t worry, Izzy. I’ll make sure he’s all bandaged up.” 

Izzy rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, and back to the main bar. She sat down at an empty table in the corner and slid off her jacket and rolled down her shirt. Some people looked at her but she didn’t care. 

Back in the room she’d just left, Alec looked up at his boyfriend, smiling softly. Magnus watched him tenderly. “You need to get to the Supplier, love.” 

Alec sighed, hands caressing Magnus’ clothed sides. “I don’t want to. I just want to do the next few warrants and go to the Clave for our freedom,” he whispered. “We’re so close.” 

Magnus nodded. He understood perfectly what Alec meant but… “You won’t be able to be Freed if you die beforehand because of a lack of supplies.” He grabbed the various things and started helping Alec get clean and bandaged up. 

As he’d told Izzy, he made sure that Alec was all fixed up before he put away the supplies and walked back to his boyfriend. Alec did look good when he was all scratched up. Hint of blood still on his face, disheveled and looking every ounce the rugged bounty hunter he was.

“I know that look,” Alec whispered, licking his lips. 

“Well you’re all bandaged up, and looking absolutely gorgeous,” Magnus shrugged, going to lock the door. 

Alec stood up and let his eyes roam over him. “And you do love when I get dirty like this, don’t you?” He asked, taking a few steps towards him. 

Magnus tilted his chin up, raising an eyebrow. “I do.” 

Alec pulled him towards him, pulled him up in his arms, and quickly carried him over to the small bed in the middle of the room. Magnus opened his legs, letting Alec settle in between them. 

“I love when you’re wearing something like this,” Alec pointed out. “So easy to access,” he smiled, sliding his hands under the hem of Magnus’ gown and starting to slowly slide up. 

Magnus was a bit ticklish, and it wasn’t long until he started giggling. Alec’s smile was wide and luminous, as he looked at him like he was the most beautiful person on Maon, before leaning in to kiss him deeply. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, keeping him close as he kissed him back. Alec’s hands travelled upwards again, sending goosebumps and light giggles up his skin. 

Alec kissed him back for a moment before he let go of his lips and started kissing down his neck to the crook of Magnus’ throat, kissing and licking and sucking marks there until Magnus was making soft moans against him, and the giggling was forgotten as Alec’s hands reached his hips. 

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ ear, the low grumble sending shivers down Magnus’ spine. 

“Discarded them when I heard you were coming home,” Magnus shrugged. “Thought it’d be much easier for both of us that way.” 

Alec bit his lip and grabbed his hips a little harder, moving to pull Magnus closer to the edge and to move in closer too. Magnus’ hands left his hair and travelled down to undo his belt and take down his pants. He felt Alec’s erection and smirked. 

“Told you it would be easier,” he whispered. 

“I don’t need you going commando to get hard, baby,” Alec replied. “Don’t you dare imply that,” he teased. 

Magnus batted his eyelashes, looking up at him. “I guess you’re gonna have to show me how you don’t need anything to get you going.” He shrugged. 

Alec’s smirk was wide and wicked when he dived in to kiss Magnus again, stealing his breath away and moving a hand to start preparing him for what was to come. 

Back in the Rec, Izzy was now alternating drinking alcohol and dousing her wounds and scratches in it. She knew perfectly well that Alec wouldn’t come out of the upstairs room before the morning. Whatever they were doing now, they would probably follow it up with going to bed. 

Izzy smiled. Magnus and Alec almost succeeded in fooling everyone into thinking that they were just together for the sex. Almost. She knew better. She knew the way they looked at each other. It was almost sickening how in love they were. 

Well, she thought, seeing as a tall Seelie woman was looking at her bare cleavage with sure hunger, she guessed she could definitely follow her brother’s example and get some tonight. She took another gulp of alcohol, and walked towards the Seelie’s chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with more authoritarian government, some torture mentions.

Clary stepped under the shower. The room Magnus let her stay in had a small en-suite bathroom, and she was incredibly thankful for that. She wasn’t ready for a stall in a public bathroom yet. 

The water was cold at first, and it took time to warm up. Everything in this place reminded her that she wasn’t home anymore. It was nothing really, just tiny comforts she didn’t know she was so used to. 

Her rooms in the Circle Hall had filtered air, filtered water. The bed could be adjusted to any firmness. The water was immediately hot. She could get new clothing at a snap of a finger, machines kept her from ever getting any blemishes or scarring. 

She’d seen the scars on Izzy’s arms when she’d first met her. Clary wondered where hers would have been, if they hadn’t been systematically erased by the healing agents they put in the water, and the healing chamber. 

She remembered it, the sarcophagus-like apparatus, long white tube they slid her into, whether she wanted it or not. She’d ended up like every other Clave girl, obsessed with perfection, willing to go through with anything that would get rid of a mark. 

The water finally got hot, and Clary sighed. She was tempted to grab a knife and go over where there should have been scars. Below her lip, from the 'jewelry' they had anyone too outspoken wear. On her solar plexus, where the spike of the collar had dug. On her feet, from the endless blisters she got from the heels they all wore. There would be too many, she wondered. 

Clary grabbed the soap and washed herself. She could already see the difference, now that she wasn’t using the Clave showers. Her skin was less... glowing and less perfect. There was a light redness on her left cheek. 

She finished quickly and got out of the shower. 

She’d been given some Old Town clothing, and they felt a bit strange. They weren’t white, first, where most of what the Clave wore was a pure white color. The soldiers were allowed grey or black, but most of the high society wore white, or light colors. One of Clary’s favorite gowns had been a light pale gold color.

The underwear was simple, functional, without any fancy little lacy things or garters. It was rather close to what she usually wore.

Clary observed the two pieces of clothing she had left in front of her. 

She grabbed the red item, and realized it was a bodysuit. It was a dark red color and with some lacing at the front - to adjust it for modesty, she assumed. She put it on. The sleeves were long and covered her hands to the fingers, with a hole for her thumbs. 

She moved to the second item. She slid on the pair of dark pants, tight and a bit high-waisted, with several buckles hanging around her thighs. She wondered if it was a fashion statement or if it was made for weaponry. Izzy had had thigh holsters and other items hanging there, so Clary guessed those had a purpose. 

She buckled the large belt part of the pants over her lower stomach. 

Thankfully, she had a similar build to whoever had provided the clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different. She almost looked like an Old Towner. She grabbed the boots she’d been given and put them on. 

It was still early, so she decided to go and explore the main room of the Rec for a moment. She walked out of the room, keeping her weapons on her and walking as quietly as she could. 

The corridors were plunged in darkness, and she was very aware of how the world was asleep. She walked up the stairs and opened the door. 

That room was dark too. The tables were empty, the chairs tucked neatly under them. The stools around the bar were aligned. There were no random cups and glasses remaining anywhere. 

It was calm. She enjoyed that. 

She hadn’t really been able to observe the place when she’d arrived. She’d basically ran in and been guided into Izzy’s room by Magnus immediately. 

The bar stood in the middle of the room, in a U shape, allowing the bartenders and waitresses to walk into the U and out easily. 

The tables and chairs were metal, simple and sturdy. The walls had little to no decoration. It was all very grey. But if she remembered well, some of the lights could be colored. 

She let her fingers trail over the bar. The surface was metallic as well, clean. It didn’t seem clean to her when she looked around. Clary was too used to New Town perfection. 

She moved towards the main door. It was locked shut but she could see the outside through the small windows of it. There were people walking around, going around their business. They went to work, they sold and bought breakfast. She pushed against the door a little, wondering if she could get it open and go get something to eat. There were few people out, and they probably wouldn’t recognize her.

"I wouldn’t do that if I were you." 

A voice resounded in the quietness of the room and Clary turned around. In a dark corner that she hadn’t inspected yet, she could see the shape of a person. 

The person moved into the light. It was Izzy. Clary remembered that she’d told her she used to be a New Towner before she’d become Owned.

Clary could see it well. She could see Izzy, being called Isabelle, hair styled either up in a tight bun or ponytail, or in perfect waves. She would wear a simple white dress, she would have perfect makeup and a bright red lipstick. She would have no scars, her smile would be perfect, her eyes would be empty. She would be perfect and beautiful. 

Maybe they would have known each other. They would have been friends, maybe. They would have read together, and had their partnership ceremonies together with their spouses. They would have gone to watch their children grow in the wombs together.

"The food. It looks..." Clary tried to explain, motioning towards the vendor outside. 

"I don’t think you’ll like it. It’s not like New Town food. It actually has taste." 

Clary had a small chuckle. "I want to try it." 

Izzy sighed and walked to stand next to her. "Do you have money? If you have some coins, just give them to me, if you have credits..."

Clary slid her hand in the pocket of the pants and took out a bag of coins. "Here," she whispered. 

Izzy grabbed a couple of coins and smiled a little. "What do you want? They have a couple selections." 

"I... I don’t know. Take what you think is good?" she shrugged. "You can take more money. I want you to buy yourself some too." 

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "I can buy my own breakfast." 

Clary sighed. "I didn’t... It’s a gift. just take it." 

Izzy seemed to hesitate a little and Clary held her breath a little. She didn’t want to keep making mistakes and being rude without meaning. She didn’t know how to deal with this situation, and with Isabelle. 

Izzy. Her name was Izzy. 

"I’ll be right back," she smiled and walked towards a small door that Clary hadn’t noticed. It was a bit hidden, in another dark corner of the hexagonal room. 

Clary watched her disappear outside of the door. Some sunlight had streamed briefly while the door was open, but it hadn’t dissipated much of the calm darkness. 

For a second, Clary wondered if Izzy was going to run away with her money, but she pushed away the thought as soon as she thought it. It was inappropriate. 

Izzy appeared outside and Clary followed her steps to the food vendor. She watched her talk some and point at a couple of things, give the money and wait. From what the woman was wearing, it seemed that she had been the one to provide for Clary’s clothing. It explained the fact that the bodysuit was a bit too big where her breasts were, distended by Izzy’s larger chest.

The woman seemed to enjoy tight clothing. She wasn’t the only one, Clary noticed, as others walked past and she remembered the dancers that the Rec employed. They’d worn tight or revealing clothing. 

Izzy turned around after a moment, holding two plates and a cup. In her hands, as well as some disposable cutlery. Clary walked to the door to open it for her, and she got back inside of the room. 

They settled at a table. Clary could smell the food, and it smelled... strong. She didn’t know how else to describe the aroma. Maybe she could say rich too. Complex. So far from what she’d eaten most of her life. 

"Come on, I’m starving," Izzy pointed out, opening the lids of the two plates. 

Clary peered at the food in front of her. It smelled intensely, and it was a great smell, it was just very unusual. Izzy had probably been right when she’d told her it would have more flavor than what she usually ate. 

First, there was a strangely thick food, that looked halfway between soup and solid food, colored a reddish brown in the center of the plate. Next to it, a handful of triangle shaped things, Clary wanted to call them sandwiches but she knew it wasn’t it, looked perfectly browned by a fryer of some sort, and oil still glistened on them. A small dip in the container revealed a soup, of that she was sure, but she couldn’t tell the taste it would have. It had a yellow coloring, but green herbs floated in it. Even though she didn’t know any of the things on her plate, Clary wanted to taste them. It was different, and exciting on its own. 

Izzy had taken one of the fried sandwiches/pastries already, and bitten into it. Clary decided that she would follow, and reached for one of the same things. They were a bit slippery to the touch, because of the oil that dripped from them still.

As soon as she bit into it, she knew instantly that Izzy had been right. It was nothing like New Town food. The first thing that hit her tongue was the pastry-like coating. It was a bit rough on the tongue, but the filling inside erased that immediately. There was something that coated the food inside, something that made her tongue tingle and gave more strength to every other flavor. She could tell there was some meat, but she couldn’t be sure which; it mingled so well with the vegetables and the pastry she couldn’t focus on only one taste. It was delicious, and she immediately wanted more. 

“What’s that?” She asked. 

Izzy swallowed her mouthful. “Samosas. Lamb meat, peas, onions, various spices.”

“That’s amazing,” Clary grinned. 

“It’s nothing fancy. It’s quite easy to make too.” 

Clary nodded, looking down at the bite she’d taken, and the filling that she could see now. It looked absolutely delicious. It was absolutely delicious too. “Do you cook?” 

“Yeah, regularly. I’m not a great chef, but I feed myself and Alec, when he’s not getting food free of charge from Magnus.” 

Clary nodded, and went back to eating, only now realizing how famished she’d been. 

She tasted the strange brown food next. It was, as she had guessed, quite thick as she lifted some on her fork. She had to admit that it wasn’t the most appealing food. It was all lumpy and brown and stuck together. Her first impression was that it tasted sweet, her second one was that her tongue was on fire.

It felt like what had been in the samosas had been multiplied by a hundred, lighting her tongue on fire. It was good, yes, and the sweetness helped deal with the burn, but it was quite a shock for Clary. She took a second bite, and the burn was back, but less intense. Another, and it became a relatively pleasant sensation. Still, the samosas had been less foreign to her tongue than this. 

When she looked up, she realized that Izzy had been watching her, a playful smile on her lips. “You okay there?” She asked, and everything about her tone told Clary that she had been expecting her reaction. She seemed to be even savoring it. 

“It’s… surprising?” She replied, unsure of what else to say. She didn’t really think this one was her favorite, so far. 

Izzy chuckled. “It’s really mild. Arina, the vendor, wanted to give me the extra spicy one, my usual order, but I thought you’d probably die upon eating that.” 

“Good call,” Clary replied. She still had some of the samosa, and took a bite of it. It seemed a little less intensely flavored now that she had tasted the spicy goo, but it was still amazing. 

The soup was her next try. She was a bit apprehensive after her previous experience, slightly afraid that the spices in this one would be stronger, but she was willing to try. The mild and soft texture surprised her. It was soft and plush on her tongue, coating it lightly, and it tasted good. Much better than any soup she had had before. For one, it wasn’t bland. She attributed that to the green herbs that floated in the liquid. It had a rich flavor, full of different notes that arranged themselves in a soft harmony. It appeased further the burn on her tongue, and she eagerly took another spoonful. 

Izzy still watched her. Clary could feel a light blush coming over her cheeks as she swallowed the spoonful of soup she had in her mouth. 

“When you’re… tasting. Your nose scrunches up and you look so… You look so bewildered by everything,” Izzy explained. 

Clary shrugged a little. “It’s just so different. You probably were the same when you started living here.” 

Izzy nodded a little. Clary could see the light glow of the earring within the mass of her hair. It was strange. Izzy had a voice, and had desires, and tastes and she was not what Clary imagined an Owned woman could be. She’d only met the ones that the Clave owned, and they were so different. 

They were quiet, and obedient. Now that she thought about it, everyone was quiet and obedient in the Clave, even her. Every inch of rebellious behavior had been taken out of her during her childhood and teenage years, and though her thoughts had not quieted, her demeanor had. 

Izzy was not a Clave Owned person. She was her own. She was louder, she was brighter. She had scars. She wore the clothing she wanted. 

“I didn’t go directly from New Town to Old Town,” Izzy whispered. “Alec and I stayed at some Owned-processing facilities before we were tasked to the SHA and allowed to get our own place, our own ship.” 

“You have your own ship?” Clary asked, eyes a little wide. Ships were very cool. She’d only been in official Clave ones, and those had only been smooth-sailing, comfortable and home-like transport shuttles. 

Izzy nodded and took a spoonful of the soup. “Yes. She’s a XXK-Haven called Tessa.” 

“Your ship has a name?” 

Izzy chuckled. “Yeah. She’s run by an AI, and her name is Tessa, so it’s also the name of the ship. She’s great.” She explained. 

“The only ships I’ve been in didn’t have AIs. At least none that would talk to us.” Clary added. “Would you take me to meet Tessa?” 

Izzy hummed. “Maybe. I’ll have to ask Alec, and then we’ll see how to take you there quietly. We park her in a ship port nearby, and there are a lot of SHA agents and other people there who would probably try to get you and give you to the Clave for more cash. I wouldn’t blame them.” 

Clary licked her lips and looked down at the food for a moment. She couldn’t go back home. She didn’t want to. She would probably be put in isolation until death came to claim her, if they didn’t make her life longer. They had ways to keep people from dying, and she’d visited some prisons with her father, where certain cells held lonely, broken people who weren’t allowed to die. They were pushed to insanity by blocking out all senses and keeping them alone, keeping them in an interchangeable environment. 

She knew that would probably be her fate. Blowing up the Circle Hall was an attack unlike any other. She’d killed people. She’d killed the fathers and mothers of childhood friends, and she didn’t even feel any remorse. 

Patrick Penhallow had blown into pieces, and Clary had seen Aline’s emotionless face on the news. She knew Aline though. She knew that, once locked in the privacy of her own quarters, she’d exploded. Sorrow and anger. Clary was sad for her friend, but she didn’t… feel bad about blowing up the Circle. She doubted she would ever feel bad about it. 

“Would you take me in? If there was a high enough ransom?” Clary asked. Izzy looked at her quietly. “Since you’re Owned, I’d imagine you’d want to buy your freedom. Bringing me in, once they start realizing that I’m the one who did it… that would be a one-way ticket to freedom.” 

Izzy nodded. “Maybe,” she whispered. “I can be rather unscrupulous.”

Clary felt frozen for a moment, like ice had been poured directly into her veins. Izzy played a little with the food, her spoon moving the red-ish paste around for a moment, before she looked up. 

“They deserved it, all of them,” Izzy replied. “I wouldn’t give you in, for that. You did what I wish I could have done, in your place.” 

Clary suddenly could breathe again. She took some of the soup, and felt the ice melt. The woman in front of her nodded a little, a smile on her lips.

“Scared you, didn’t I?”

Clary had a small chuckle. “Yeah.” 

There was a loud ringing noise outside, and Izzy sighed. “I think it’s time for you to get back to the room. I’ll come get you if I find anything to do with you.” She explained. 

The two women stood up, and Clary grabbed some of the food she’d liked, to eat in the room while she waited to be allowed outside again. That annoyed her greatly, but it was much better than being arrested.   
  


\----------------

Alec laid in bed in the morning, eyes opening on the sight of his lover by his side. Behind him was the wall and in front of him the sleeping form of Magnus, bare skin glowing golden under the streaming rays of sunlight. 

It filled Alec with warmth and glee, the vision of him like this, of the man he loved more than anyone else in the world. He would never get enough of him. He would never get enough of this, in the morning. 

He stirred, reaching over to trace the scars that decorated Magnus’ back, some small, some large, old and new, the reminders of many fights, wins and losses. Alec knew that Magnus held more secrets than he told. 

Warlocks lived much longer than humans, and Magnus’ age was somewhat of a mystery, even to Alec. He knew Magnus was older than him, but by how much? He did not have that answer to his question. He wondered if he ever would. 

Alec was happy with the answers he had now. It was far from enough. He would learn more as they spent more and more time together. They had been together for months now, and there would be more. He was satisfied. He was happy. 

He traced patterns on Magnus’ skin, humming happily under his breath. Magnus’ face was smashed into his pillow and there was only one eye visible from where Alec was laying. They’d drifted away from each other during the night. They usually slept with Magnus cradled against Alec’s chest. 

Alec loved how soft Magnus was in private. When out in the bar, he was tough as nails, full of snark and an attitude to put down the bravest of brawlers. He’d seen Magnus stop a fight with three words and a good look. He loved that version of Magnus too, the sharp one, the one that was almost scary. But there was something so incredibly beautiful about Magnus in bed with him, without makeup, long eyelashes shut, relaxed and soft. 

Magnus huffed slightly, and the eye Alec could see fluttered open. Alec smiled at how annoyed to be awake he seemed. Magnus shifted, a small wince on his face as he left the comfort of the sleeping position he’d been in. Alec chuckled at the disgruntled expression. 

“Are you making fun of me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, voice a little hoarse from sleep and maybe from pre-sleep activities. 

Alec shook his head, reaching to run his fingers over the smooth expense of Magnus’ stomach. “Absolutely not. I was just… noticing how unhappy to be awake you were. Good dream?” 

Magnus sighed. “I cannot seem to remember. What I know is that I was quite mad it was over.” 

"I wish you could tell me what you dreamt about. I’m sure your dreams are full of wonders." 

Magnus winced a little, shaking his head. "Don’t be so sure." 

Alec shrugged and shifted, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ side and pulling him closer. Magnus let himself be pulled towards him, and snuggled against his chest. Alec’s hand caressed his back again, broad strokes from shoulders to ass.

They slept naked, skin to skin, wrapped in each other, and Alec wasn’t ready to let go of the relaxation of being in bed with the man he loved. He leaned his head down a little, breathing in the smell of Magnus’ shampoo. 

Magnus sighed against him, heavy and happy and closing his eyes again. 

"You can’t fall asleep again, baby," Alec whispered. "You have work to do." 

Magnus groaned, snuggling in closer, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist and keeping himself there. "No," he whispered. "I am not moving. I just want to stay here forever. In bed. With you."

Alec had a small chuckle and he kissed his forehead. He had work to do too. A bounty to get to, once Magnus had opened the bar. It was another solo one, another that he would keep Izzy out of. No matter how mad she got, he didn’t like having her on kill warrants. 

"You have work too," Magnus added, and moved back slightly. "Last stretch until you are free." 

Alec nodded. He could feel the earring, stuck between his ear and the pillow and he hated that he had gotten used to it, to the light tug of it when he shifted and it got caught slightly against the pillow case. 

Magnus sighed. "I think there’s no use in me making this difficult," he whispered, and sat up. The sheets fell to his lap, and Alec took in the sight of him. Ruffled hair, light traces of makeup that had refused to come off when he’d cleaned his face, golden skin, scars, muscles, goatee... 

Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, Magnus making a small annoyed noise as Alec moved, to settle in between his legs. 

"Morning kiss," Alec pointed out before he leaned down. Magnus tilted his head up, receiving the kiss happily and kissing back, arms reaching to hold his sides. 

Alec looked down at him, licking his lips. "We don’t have time for anything." 

Magnus shrugged and pulled him back to him, kissing him more passionately this time. Alec shifted slightly and felt Magnus’ cock against his, slightly hard from morning wood. They didn’t have time. 

Magnus nodded at him, gently caressing his skin. “Tonight?” He asked. He wanted him now but it wasn’t the time, and they had things to do, people to kill, people to give alcohol to. 

“Tonight,” Alec promised, leaning in to kiss him again deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!


End file.
